Whiskey Tango Foxtrot
by missmayhem05
Summary: Sequel to "Everything is allowed in love and war". As Price,Soap and Megan fight to stay alive new allies are made and old enemies are still lurking in the shadows.Will they survive or will they die? And what secrets are being kept hidden, better question who is hiding? [WARNING: MISSING WORDS!DONT LIKE IT?DONT READ IT! ciao]
1. Highway to hell

**[9:51,Himachal Predesh, India]**

_The cutscene monitor's Soap's heart rate as images of Russian Loyalists are shown, including codename Nikolai._

_**Price:**__ Beyond the jagged edges of war, there were still Russians who rejected Makarov's lunacy. Men willing to stand against the tide. _

_**Nikolai:**__ Price, we've got vital signs but they're weak. Soap won't last without proper attention. _

_**Megan:**__We gotta work `t afford losing him,Price._

_**Price:**__ He's a hard bastard. Trust me, he'll make it. _

_A radar alarm sounds of incoming hostiles: __**[Perimeter Breached]**_

_**Loyalist:**__ We're picking up inbound signatures. _

_**Nikolai:**__ We've got company. _

_**Megan:**__ `re compromised._

_**Price:**__ It's Makarov. He's tying up loose ends. Who's your best man? _

_**Nikolai:**__ Yuri. man I know who hates Makarov more than you. _

_**Price:**__ Get him. They'll use the ridgeline for cover and fly in from the south. _

_**Nikolai:**__ How do you know? _

_**Price:**__ It's what I'd do. _

„Yuri! Yuri, over here!"

Nikolai yelled as Yuri,one of his fellow loyalist runs into the room where Captain Price and Nikolai are watching the doctor attempting to patch up Soap`s wound and Megan trying to help gripped her hand,coughing from his wounds for trying to move.

„Easy there,John." Said Megan who was covered in Soap`s blood from her face to her gently caressed his cheek and faintly was beyond tired and all she wanted to do was leave somewhere warm where war is an unknown thing,possibly with Soap._Yeah,maybe with him._That reminded her to talk to him,to resolve every single damn thing that was in their knew it`s gonna happen anytime soon as he recovers.

„We need to get Soap to the chopper!„ shouted Price at everyone who was in the room,he didn`t care who was there they hear a flapping sound coming from outside.

„What is that sound?!„ asked Nikolai as the sound grew louder causing Yuri and himself to turn around at the far wall. Suddenly an Mi-28 Havoc crashes through the wall, knocking everyone down.

„ Is everyone alright?„ asked Price as he scanned the room.

„ Do whatever this man says!" Nikolai motions Yuri to Price and Yuri pulls out and cocks his AK-47 Red Dot.

„ Yuri, take a position on the balcony! We need to buy the doctor some time! Keep your eyes on the courtyard." Says Price.The courtyard's gate explodes as enemies breach and the Loyalists begin to engage them.

„They've breached the courtyard! Take them down! We need to hold them off until we can move Soap!Megan..."

„Staywith Soap,yeah I know."

After a few seconds, the enemy pops smoke at the courtyard. An enemy Havoc appears and fires a burst of machine gun fire, killing the checks the doctors pulse,sighing when she didn`t find one but when she stood up,Price could see that her entire left arm was covered in pressed into her shoulder wound,which was clearly painful cause it showed on her face and digged out a piece of metal and threw it on the floor quickly re-focusing on Soap.

„Megan!You alright?"

„I`m fine!I got the bullet out,don`t worry about me old man."

Price shook his head and realized how much alike were the two of was a female version of was baffled by the fact that they weren`t in a relationship, they had so much in knew they were in love with eachother ever since he got back to Credenhill from that awful when they hated eachother-he when he was with that damned ignored her injury and completely focused on Soap,trying to fix him the best she made him smile.

„The doctor's down!Yuri,we need your help!" said Price.

„Yuri, get over here! Give him the shot!" said Megan pointing towards the table.

Yuri quickly goes to the table and grabs a syringe, gives Soap a shot of adrenaline to keep his heart beating. Megan putting more gauzes to his enemy breaks down the door and enters the room. Price quickly fights him, pulls out his pistol and shoots him in the head_._

„They're on the roof."

„Price!We've got to get Soap to the chopper!„ said Megan,worried about Soap`s condition,Nikolai taking hold of Soap steadying him.

„I've got him!„

„Yuri, you're with me! Megan stay with the stairs, move!"

They move down the stairs and to the courtyard. The Loyalists continue to hold back the Ultranationalists.

„Yuri, on me! We've got to get through the courtyard!" said Price already on his way out.

„We're pinned down in the street! We need reinforcements!" said one of the Loyalists.

„Russian drone overhead! We're outnumbered and ,we need some heavier firepower!"

„There's a weapon cache at the edge of the town! We have a stored UGV there." Said Nikolai over the comms.

„Then we'll use that to get to the chopper. Let's move! „

Price kicks down the gate and he and Yuri enter the street. Civilians are seen running away from hostile gunfire.

„Hold fire! Civilians!"

Ahead, hostiles were firing at the civilians. Price and Yuri engage and save them from certain death. As they move up the street, a car crashes on the side of the road.

„Watch the balconies!Megan, hang back!Protect Soap! Doorway, right side!"

Yuri takes out an enemy coming from the right. They continue to push forward.

„Keep moving down the street!We've got to get Soap out of here!„

At the corner of the road, a helicopter drops more enemy troops, but they are soon eliminated as Price, Yuri and the Loyalists move up.

„The drone's doing another pass!"

The enemy drone flies down the street and fires its missiles. Yuri and Price taking cover in the building nearby. Once they were clear, they moved up.

„The chopper's this way!Nikolai,where now?!" said Price while leading Yuri down an alley on the left.

„The weapons are in the building directly ahead of you!"

Past a closed gate, a large group of enemies started firing at Price and Yuri.

„There's too many of them between us and the chopper. Nikolai, we need that UGV now!"

„ You're almost there! Go through the building!„

„Yuri, this way! Yuri, over here!"

They enter a house on the right. At the door on the other side, a Loyalist blows off the hinges with a shotgun.

„Breaching!"

When they come out, Price sees a small house on the left corner.

„Hold up. This is it." Said Price as he opened the door and entered the house. "Get inside!"

„Price,the UGV should be in a shipping crate directly below you."

Price lifts a floor door to the basement, takes a flashlight and goes down. Down inside, there is a large wooden crate numbered "526" in the middle of the room.

„I see it." Price sets down his flashlight, takes a crowbar, and opens the crate, revealing a UGV assault drone. „Lovely,Unmanned Ground Vehicle. 2 centimeter armor plating, mounted mini-gun and grenade launcher. Controls are going to be in Russian so it means you're up,Yuri."

Yuri gets on the computer controlling the UGV. He turns it on and the screen displays the UGV feed, **"[SISTEMA ZAGRUZKI]" - ("[СИСТЕМА ЗАГРУЗКИ]" - "[LOADING SYSTEM]").**

„ Nikolai, what's Soap's condition?"

„We've got to get him out of here!"

„Yuri, clear a path to the chopper. We'll be right behind you!"

Price lifted up the garage door allowing Yuri to use the controls to move the UGV out. Yuri soon spooled the minigun, killing many enemies in a row.

„Use your grenade launcher! Clear the path! Take out those choppers!" said Price as Yuri controlled the UGV. Yuri successfully shoots down a Havoc and two Mi-17s and resumes engaging enemy infantry along the ridge.

„Yuri, we're moving up! Keep them pinned down!"

The UGV arrived near the Little Bird where a large group of enemies were firing at it and at everyone he cleared the area using the UGV, Price covers Nikolai and Megan as they bring Soap to the chopper.

„We're at the chopper!Loading Soap in now!Megan,how is he?"

„He's not looking good. Please stay with me,Scotland.C`mon."

Suddenly, a warning appears on the UGV screen surprising the russian drone fires a missile and destroys the UGV.

„Yuri, run to the chopper! Move!"

Yuri quickly got off the UGV control rig and started to sprint from the garage through the cleared path while the russian drone fired at him. A missile soon knocked down a tree in front of him and he jumped over it. He runned down the hill, dashed left, and runned to a soon as Yuri stepped on the rooftop, the drone fired a missile below him. He began to slide down the hillside and moving his reached an end and he fell into the river an avalanche of concrete and debris falling behind him. Nikolai's Little Bird flies overhead,searching for him as Yuri struggles to surface,he grabs hold of a tree root and pops his head out of the water, crawling out of the riverbed.

„There he is! There's Yuri!"

„Good. We'll need him. We're going after Makarov. „

„Who the bloody hell's Yuri? „ said Soap who was in daze.

Megan turned her head toward Soap,stroking his cheek as Price helped Yuri to get into the bird.

„Just rest,I`ll explain everything to you when you get it would be very soon."

He looked at her and smiled,showing his bloodied smiled back and kissed his lips took his hand and held it,their foreheads touching.A tear slid down leaving a trace on her dirty and bloody adrenaline started to subside and her bullet wound started to throb painfully, she lifted her head up and sat straight still close to Soap who was now sleeping removed the piece of clothing that was in the way,removing her vest while hissing and wincing as she accidentally touched the wound with her now only had her white top on that wasn`t so white anymore due to recent eyed her carefully for some time and then chose to speak.

„Do you want me to take a look at it?"

Her attention reverted from her wound to Yuri and it startled him a bit,the way she was staring at saw a mix of emotions in her gaze;pain,fear,concern and face smudged with dirt and blood,most of Soap`s had a few scratches below her right eye and a set of bruises over her neck that were turning swore it looked like someone was trying to kill her by strangling her cause it had an imprint of what it seemed a wondered what else was she gone through,he was wondering why a woman like her,a woman that was beautiful and goodlooking would risk that just to fight other peoples she nodded and he joined her on her side of the heli,looking at the wound and pressing a gauze at it, she barely flinched at the preassure and it surprised noticed the the scar on the neck with several other scars. Yuri also noticed that her eyes were trained at Soap,not glancing away for a second.

„Don`t will be okay miss,-?We haven`t really introduced ourselves to eachother." with that she looked at him.

„Yeah,I situation wasn`t fit for it.I`m captain Megan Hill or Phoenix."

„Phoenix?" he asks her and she nods biting her lip cause of the pain.„You must have rised from the ashes,born again right?"

„Yeah,something like call me Megan or Phoenix." Before Yuri could ask her about the nickname,a certain scottish captain interrupted them.

„Just not Meg or bloody hates you probably know my name as you were saving my arse the entire day."

Megan winced when she tried to move to see him a bit better,Yuri stopped cleaning her wound and he shuffled through his bag for a needle to sew the wound rolled her eyes when she saw the needle.

„I am Yuri Abolov,nice to meet ,I willl fix this and you will be as beautiful as you were atleast I`ll try my best to make it like it was."

„Oy,watch it `s my girl you`re hittin` on."

Megan rolled her eyes and looked at laughed a little to cover being ashamed,he didn`t know she was with him,he wouldn`t try to steal someone`s not from this guy here,not even now when he`s was surprised to hear that they were together romantically,he saw they were close but didn`t notice anything cause he was saving his and everyone elses laughed too and wincing again when she moved her shoulder.

„I`m not officialy _your girl_, I wouldn`t worry about it cause nobody can nag me like you do." she said smiling at Yuri,rolling her eyes again at his ,Yuri was handsome but she loves Soap so much she`d take a bullet for ,wait she already did that today trying to patch his sorry ass up.

„Oh,I `t worry, I`m just trying to fix her..This will leave a scar."

She worried Soap and he tried to look at Megan but his injury was stopping him from it.

„What happened?"

„I got shot in the shoulder,nothing rest,please."

Yuri finished patching her up and went back to his side and watched smiled a little at the way they interacted raised his hand and waited for her to take did and she smiled at him for worrying so much for her unimportant shoulder wound and not caring for his this war filled with hate and blood pouring like water,it was refreshing to see slowly slided to lie down to be closer to Soap,stroking his hug her as much as he could and put a kiss on her relaxed and could feel his eyelids dropping and falling asleep with the sound of their conversation.

„Try not to get need to make some things straight you know."

„Look who`s watch out `ll make everything straight,don`t ya worry lass."

They too fell asleep,feeling calm but oblivious to the fact that someone knew their location,including the one that they were heading towards.

**I AM BAAAAAAAAAACK BITCHES. MISSED ME?! NO? I CAME BACK JUST TO ANNOY YOU.**

**Aaah...I had a naughty idea of Yuri trying to hit on Megan and I still struggle with it.I MIGHT shake things up between Soap and Megan(AGAAIN yes),cause MarySue romances are not really my thing,I dunno. Who knows their location and how did he/she/they find out about it?Next two chapters will be calm,I missions cause Soap and Megan need to recover,I`ll give Soap more time to heal than its in the conversations ahead?Yep. btw, I have no idea what Yurs last name is so I made up my own. :D**

**PM me your ideas about this subject:" How to ruin a relationship between Megan Hill and Soap MacTavish."How,who,when,where and why would they break and have a crysis?**

**AND YEAH I DO NOT GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THE MISSING WORDS IT I WILL FINISH EVERYTHING THEN WORRY ABOUT and hugs folks**

**See ya soon,mates!**


	2. Live your life-part 1

**Kirabaros: Thank you for your review…Yes, I know grammar is my second worst problem in first one is the missing words, I have no idea what is going on with them :S Anyway, I am bad in grammar even in my own language (Croatian).But I try, I really do. I am really honoured you like the story, hope you like the new chapter.**

**[Safehouse somewhere in southern Africa ]**

Little over two months passed and Price,Soap,Megan,Nikolai and Yuri were sitting at the table in an old,rusty kitchen in their and Soap sitting next to eachother,Yuri and Nikolai on the other side of the table while Megan was standing with her arms crossed on her chest,leaning on a just found out that the whole VTF was K.I.A and that Megan`s father was still M.I. voice filled with anger and tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

„My whole team-my family, gone.I want Makarov to choke in his own blood."

„ He we get him,he will first we gotta get Waarabe,he`s first in line." Said Price,trying to comfort her.

„What will you do after we kill him?Do you think you will be able to clear your names?" asked Yuri.

„ I don`t care about military career ended with Shepherd`s betrayal and I`m not in the mood to change it anytime soon."

With that she left the kitchen and walked took a deep breath and stared in front of her,barely turning her head when the doors opened revealing took her cigarettes out of her pocket and offered one to Soap who took some smoke out he decided to speak.

„You alright?"

„ ?"

„Ah,the wound is fully healed so..."

„You know I didn`t mean that."

She turned around to face him,her arms still crossed over her watches him leaning on the wall opposite of her as he scratches his looks straight in her eyes.

„ Like all and Shepherd took a lot from us..."

„Yeah,they did."

„I have to admit something."

„What?"

„I was jealous of Emily." She puffed out smoke and smirked.

„What?" He started to be amused by raised an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes, the heck,she`ll just say it.

„Every time I saw the two of you being close to eachother,I wanted to break her possibly hurt you in oh so many ways…I am sorry she was not what she seemed to knows what would happen if I didnt…kill her."

It was first news to him,he always thought Emily went into hiding or would ask her later what happened. She reverted her gaze,avoiding his smirked and took a few steps forward,closer to her.

„Who would`ve guessed that big bad Phoenix was jealous?" he teased while stepping even closer to her.

She smiled biting her bottom lip playfully and looked at him,he was now fairly close to he took another step they`d be veery,veery before she knew his face was inches apart from hers and they stared into eachother`s eyes for a few raised her head,still looking him in the eyes and Soap leaned in,his hands on her waist,her grip on his biceps getting lips hovering but not touching cause Yuri bursted out in just perfect moment and interrupted both blushed and quickly got away from stood close behind her,smiling at the thing that almost happened,reverting his gaze from Yuri and Yuri himself on the other hand was unbelievebly embarrassed.

„ I am very sorry to interrupt you but Price needs both of says he has Waarabe`s location."

They both nodded and went back inside to hear what Price has for entered first with Soap and Megan behind him,the two of them entering together smiling at smirked noticing that but quickly pushed it aside wanting to tell them about Waarabe.

„Waarabe is equipping Makarov and we gotta make him means we`re heading to Bossaso in the next two days."

Megan frowned,she had some bad memories about that place.

„ He`s in Bossaso,Somalia?As in genocide 6 years ago?"

„ Yes,why?"

„ I was there when it happened back in was a short trip but I might have some people there,if they`re still breathing you want I can contact them."

„ Sure,that would be lass."

Megan just nodded,took the satellite phone and headed would glance now and then to see her pacing outside on the porch,a frown appearing on her face while she knew her attempt of getting help from her `acquantances´ was not going so smooth when he heard her shouting on the phone,eventually she stopped shouting and she spoke with a calmer awhile she got back in.

„ I`ve got back up for us,just in was hard to get in touch with them but-"

She was interrupted by a ringing of the all looked at the phone,wide was first to say something.

„ Price,who knows except us?"

„ No is it?"

Megan took the phone in her hand and shook her head when she read **CALLER i.d UNKNOWN.**

„ Do you want me to answer it?"

She looked at Price and waited for his answer,when he nodded she answered eyes in the room were trained on her.

„Hello?"

There was a moment of silence before she heard a familiar voice that send shockwaves up her spine.

„I thought you`ll never answer it."

Megans eyes snapped up and her breathing got wasn`t possible,that wasn`t her, thought her mind finally went south.

„Who is it?" mouthed Soap.

„It`s,...It`s Queen."Megan said.

Everyone in the room except Yuri was shockled to hear was supposed to be dead,like Ghost and Roach,like Snake and everyone else.

„Yep,it`s I need help.I need Nikolai to come pick us up."

„Pick _us_ up?Queen,whos there with you?What the hell is going on?!"

Megan was in shock and wondered who was with her,it wasn`t possible anyone else survived right?.

„You`ll get Nikolai.I`ll give him our coordinates.I promise,I will explain everything to you.I will see you soon captain."

„ ,Nikolai come here."

Nikolai came and she gave the phone to had to sit down cause it was a shock to her to hear her voice,and who was with her?She looked at Nikolai who was talking to Queen,apparently they were in some country that wasn`t affected by war and it was easier for him to pick them hung up and left to prepare his pave low.

It was almost 11 o`clock when Soap was in his room trying to find his sock that was lost last night when he took off his clothes before going to finally found it under the bed when Megan entered the room only covered in a hair was damp and loose,slightly curly at the ,who was still under the bed looked at her and smacked his head really winced and stood up just as Megan was standing near was laughing at his apparent nervousness and what could possibly be called an stopped laughing when he stood up and towered over was shorter than him, his 193cm over her 175 cm was a when she looked up to him she realized she would have to tip toe to kiss him.

„So...Whatcha doin`?"

She asked him,biting her lip and flirtly smiling at was simply astonished how good she looked,he forgot how beautiful she was with her face free of make up or dirt and gaze fell upon her newest scar on her shoulder,the bruises on her neck,then on her forgot how her lips felt on his,how her skin touched couldn`t remember the last time they shared the mutual feeling of ,he actually could but that wasn˙t actually a good thing just wanted to take that towel off and carry her to his bed and make up for all the lost time and all the wrong he knew that she wanted that too,cause it was apparent she was teasing him.

„Well,I was preparing to go to bed."

He told her that but they both knew he wasn`t planning to go to sleep,with her here sleep was the last thing on his mind stepped closer to him and he could smell her strawberry scented hair._Gosh,she always smelled like strawberries._His breathing became shallower by the second and when she pressed a hand to his chest his heart seemed to beat a hundred miles an hour.

„I was just wondering about the past our conversation in Nikolai`s helo,you know...About me being _your_ girl."

Her face was serious while she talked and Soap got more aroused than he was before,she was making him did so little and it affected him so much in so many he wanted to make her _his_ girl,only his.

„Yeah?"

„ you still want me to be that to you?"

They were looking into eachothers eyes and Soap couldn`t help but see the lust,love and fear in put his hands on her face and leaned in,his lips hovering over hers.

„I never stopped wanting that,love."

And with that he kissed her slowly,showing her that he really wants this to work but passionately also to show her that he wants .He grabbed her waist and held her close and making the fabric rise revealing her smooth returned the kiss but quickly broke it making Soap groan.

„I love you."

He was amazed by what she just said._Did she said she loves me?Oh my God,she just said shite._He was stunned and his face showed that and it made Megan fear she stepped too far,maybe he wasn`t ready for thought she was moving too quickly but her thoughts were forgotten when she heard those four sweet words leaving his mouth.

„I love you too."

And with that her hands were clutching the fabric of his shirt,their lips were touching,their tongues intertwining,their teeth shirt quickly found its way towards the floor and her towel soon a matter of seconds they were completely naked on his bed,Soap`s body hovering over started kissing her neck,biting it gently,making her moan and sucking at her weak spot leaving a mark,his kisses continuing on her chest,his stubble gently scraping her skin but she didn`t hands stuck to her skin,her back arching with every intertwined her fingers in his jetblack mohawk,her nails dugging in his back,her legs on each of his couldn`t take it anymore so she used all of her strength and turned them around which surprised Soap.

„A bit impatient aren`t we?"

He smirked as she straddled him and making them both moan in unison as she felt him inside of bit her lip and he quickly turned them over and setting his own,painfully slow pace.

„You know me,can`t wait a bit longer than shut up and work your scottish magic."

That made him laugh and he kissed her lips looked into eachothers eyes again for a second before he continued to `work his magic´.They were oblivous to the fact that Nikolai returned with his guests.

„Bloody hell,I can`t believe it." Said Price when his gaze settled upon certain people.

„You better do, we`re here." said one of them.

„Price,where are the rest?I should talk to is she?" Queen wanted to set things straight right away but was surprised when she didn`t see Megan waiting for them.

„Uhmm,she is in her room,actually she isn`t in _her_ room but..."

Price was obviously embarrassed and didn`t know or want to say that she was currently with Soap and he was sure as hell that they weren`t just talking cause he saw her only in a towel entering his room.

„Price,is she with Soap?"

He felt better when Queen jumped to the point and he simply nodded which made her smile."Okay I`ll talk to her later,boys shall we enter so we could talk?"

They all entered the house when they saw a man sitting by the old and rusty kitchen thing Queen noticed was his were russian tattoos but his face was so familiar she couldn`t tear her gaze away and when he spoke she instantly remembered.

„Hello,you must be Olivia,I mean name is...-"

„ ,I know you."

Her gaze didn`t break away for a second and he was confused,so as the rest of the people in the that moment Soap and Megan decided to walk down the stairs laughing and teasing eachother but when they saw the crowd in the small kitchen and certain people in, they froze in his place but eventually came to his senses and estatically welcomed the trio.

„Ghost?Roach?Oh my `re alive?!" Megan ran up to them and hugged them tightly,and when she saw Queen she hugged her too but her attention was caught at the way she was looking at Yuri.

„Liv,what`s wrong?"

„_He is_.Do you know who he is,Megan?" Queen raised her voice and it startled everyone.

„Let me explain...-" Yuri started but soon was cut off by Queen.

„He works for Makarov!That bastard killed Michael,Megan!"

**Uh-oh!Yuri what have you done-?!**

**Yeaaaaay Ghost,Roach and Queen are alive!**

**Part 1 is done,see you in the next one. **

**XOXO, mayhem girl.**


	3. Live your life-part 2

Last seen on Whiskey Tango Foxtrot:

„_Liv,what`s wrong?"_

„_He you know who he is,Megan?" Queen raised her voice and it startled everyone._

„_Let me explain...-" Yuri started but soon was cut off by Queen._

„_He works for Makarov!That bastard killed Michael,Megan!"_

That made Megan`s eyes go wide and she reached for her M9 that was holstered on her move made Soap worry and before he could react she pushed Yuri on the table and put the gun to his was cautious as she asked him through grinded teeth and eyes full of tears.

„Is that true?Huh?Is it,you lying son of a bitch?Talk or I swear to God I`ll make your face look like a grater." Her face could be interpreted as pure rage and her eyes were full of was confused and afraid for his life.

„I didn`t kill him..-" He started but Queen quickly stopped him.

„No?But you didn`t do a damn thing to prevent it."

„It wasn`t my was playing with the started his revenge then.I am sorry." Yuri said and Megan abruptly loosen the grip on him,wiping the tears with the back of her hand and shoved the M9 into Soaps chest as she was leaving the room.

„Take it before I shoot him."

The tension was rising and Price wanted to know how does he knows Makarov.

„Roach,Ghost go and rest upstairs,you too ,go check up on shouldn`t be alone now and _you_ Yuri,you sit down." When everyone left Yuri started to talk.

„I was young and patriotic when I first met Vladimir Makarov."

**Yuri`s flashbacks:**

**[Winter – 1996;Prypiat, Ukraine]**

_Yuri wakes up from his nap. He is in the back seat of a jeep, Makarov is in the driver's seat._

„ Yuri, wake up. Zakhaev wouldn't want you to miss this. This deal will generate millions for our cause. Money can buy many things. Even power. The road to our future begins here, my friend.„

_Yuri looks out the seat window. Outside, Imran Zakhaev is arguing with his arms dealer__._

„Что значит, "маловато"? Я думал, мы договорились! (What do you mean, "it's not enough"? I thought we had a deal!) „

_The hotel __where "Leftenant" John Price and Captain MacMillan are can be seen at the distance. A flash is seen from the top floor. A sniper round__ hits Zakhaev, tearing off his left arm, and the shot is heard. Yuri takes cover in the jeep as another round shatters the window. Bleeding, Zakhaev gets in the jeep and Makarov drives away from the meeting area._

„Zakhaev never forgot what we did for him that day. Our reward was power. But power corrupts. „

**Next flashback:**

**[Year – 2011;Al-Asad's Safehouse-Middle East]**

_Makarov and Yuri walk up the steps outside from an underground bunker._ _The city where the U.S. Marines are fighting the OpFor is seen at a distance._

„ Today, we show the world our true strength. Perhaps it will give you some as well."

_His cell phone rings and he answers._

„Is everything ready? Do it.„

_Makarov hangs up the phone and watches the city._

„Thousands of souls extinguished by the push of a button. „

_The nuclear device detonates in the city, Yuri shades his eyes from the blast flash. The helicopters trying to get away are knocked down by the blast._

„Understand, Yuri. This is only the beginning. „

**Next flashback:**

**[Year – 2016;Zakhaev International Airport-Moscow, Russia]**

„This wasn't war. It was madness. „

_Yuri is held back __by Kiril and Lev in a parking garage under the airport. Makarov walks towards him._

„I know what you have done, Yuri. I know what you have told them. My friend. My ally. My betrayer. What happens here today, will change the world forever. Nothing can stop this. Not even you. „

_Makarov pulls out his Desert Eagle and shoots Yuri in the abdomen. Yuri falls to the floor. Makarov and his men step over him and proceed with the terrorist attack. Later, Yuri crawls, bleeding, to the elevator. In his earpiece, he can hear the sounds of Makarov and his men getting ready in the other elevator._

„Remember – no Russian. „

_The sounds of gunfire and screaming are heard. The elevator opens and Yuri stumbles out. Next to a dead security guard, he takes the P99 pistol and gets on his feet. Using whatever strength he has left, he tries to follow Makarov and his men, who have gone up the stairs. Yuri aims, but cannot aim right due to his wounds. He passes out from blood loss, and falls to the floor._

„I was a soldier of Russia, not a taker of innocent lives. But in his eyes, this marked me as the enemy. „

_Yuri opens his eyes, a medic signals for help and pulls and oxygen mask for him._

„Эй! У нас есть один выживший! (Hey! We've got a live one here! )„

„Okay, Yuri. You've bought yourself some time...for now. „

Outside Soap was trying to find this moment he was beyond nervous because he couldn`t find couldn`t help himself but to think of the he found her sitting on the low wall near the was staring into nothing and didn`t even turn around when she heard someone coming.

„You ok?"

She sighed before she answered him.

„Yeah,I guess so.I just...I didn`t realize I would react like that."

" It`s alright.I would be surprised if you didn`t react like that.I mean he was your...fiance."

Megan looked at him as he sat down near her.

„I swore to myself that I would never fall for anyone,like I fell for him."

Soap felt weird listening to this but kept a calm she felt the change in him.

„I`m sorry.I shouldn`t be telling this to you..."

„No,no,no Megan lived your life,I lived mine before we met.I loved and you loved other we love live this together."

She smiled and touched his looked into eachother`s eyes and Soap leaned in to kiss smiled into the kiss and Soap embraced her,pulling her in his lap so she straddled breaking the kiss she took his face in her foreheads touching.

" I love you,so much.I`d die if I lost you..."

„ ,lets not think like that ok?I love you too,more than anything."

There was a silence for a couple of moments when Soap did the most riskiest thing in his life,the most craziest he was sure as hell in he sucked up and took all of his courage and asked.

„When all of this ends...Will you marry me?"

**DUN DUN DUN! **

**So she gonna say yes and make him the happiest man alive? Or will she break his big scottish heart by saying no?**

**You don`t know?Well me neither.I am fighting with the ,I already know the answer duh.**

**I know this chapter is a bit too short but I wanted to update while Im waiting for my fave authors to update on their stories….A new chapter should come up in a day or two…**

**Luv luv..**


	4. Another way out

**Sooooorry I am late for update.I know,I know.I wrote it would be up in a day or two but what the hell,I was lazy and buzy at the same time..**

**[Two days later 09:30 a.m. ;Bosaso, Somalia]**

**Price`s flashback**

_London is under a chemical attack. A telephone rings. The call is linked to the SAS headquarters in Hereford._

**SAS Intel Officer:** O.C., we've got a caller with a lead on the chemical attacks. Says he'll only speak to you.

_The connection is established between Baseplate and the caller._

**Baseplate:** Identify yourself.

**Price:** Mac. It's John.

_Russia's movement across Europe is shown as SAS casualties are listed._

**Baseplate:** (sigh) We put a lot of names on the clock tower this week, lad.

_Makarov's profile is shown._

**Price:** It was Makarov. The bastard slipped through my fingers in Sierra Leone. What does MI6 know?

**Baseplate:** You're on everyone's shit-list, John. There's no way I could get you clearance.

_Images of their mission in Prypiat are shown._

**Price:** Don't give me that! You still owe me for Prypiat. I'm calling it in.

**Baseplate:** Easy, son.

_The multiple shipments' paths are traced from the cities which they were delivered to Algiers, which came from Bosaso, Somalia._

**Baseplate:** Alright. We've traced the delivery freighter to an outfit in Bosaso, Somalia. It's run by a nasty piece of work named Waraabe.

_Waraabe's profile is shown._

**Baseplate:** My hands are full with the bleeding at home, so you're on your own. Good hunting.

As Price and Soap plan their next move, pictures of the docks' security and personnel are pinned on the wall.

„Price,what's the security look like? „

„Strictly second division. Local triggermen guard the compound. „

On the map of the docks, and entry point is drawn and Waraabe's office is marked the target.

„We'll stick out like bollocks on a bulldog. Stealth's not an option. „

„Then we'll just have to kick in the front door. „ said Megan and Soap smiled to he asked her to marry him,she told him she has to think about it but it didn`t worry knows she loves him.

„Tell Nikolai to ready his men. „ said Price.

Megan is driving a 2012 Jeep Wrangler with Soap,Price and Yuri along the beach in Bosaso, Somalia. They make their way to the docks.

„Just move quickly and we can snag Waraabe before he bolts. „

A massive sandstorm can be seen at a distance.

„Price,the sandstorm's moving in fast! We only have one shot at this. „ warned Soap.

„Bravo Team, take point through the gate! „

Another jeep driven by Bravo Team drives along the left. Yuri gets up in the Jeep. They drive off the beach onto a road and Megan accelerates towards the gate. Soap looks up and sees Nikolai in a Hind flying above them.

„Nikolai, soften 'em up! „

„Missiles away. „

Nikolai fires two missiles at the entry point.

„Targets ahead. Engage! Engage! „

Yuri pulls out his M4A1 Grenadier w/ ACOG and fires at Somalian militia. The militia attempt to close the gate, but the two jeeps break through the gate and they enter the docks. Price and Megan get out of the jeep, Price pulls out his Desert Eagle and kills two pulls out her favorite M9 and does the alarm sounds throughout the docks as the team spreads out and engages the militia.

„Slot these bastards fast! „ yelled Soap as they pushed forward through the docks.

„Waraabe's compound is at the end of the road! Move! „ said Price.

„Sweep under the docks! Said Megan.

Explosions hammer the docks.

„Price!They're targeting us with mortars! „ said Yuri.

„ Nikolai, we need air support! „

„Yes Soap. Moving into position now. „

_Nikolai positions his chopper over the docks. Yuri takes out a touch screen remote control device, [Remote Turret Sequence ACTIVATE]._

„Yuri, you've got control. Light 'em up! „

_Yuri controls the gun turret on Nikolai's chopper and fires it down all over the docks, destroying mortar pits, killing several militia on rooftops, inside buildings, and behind cover._

„Nice shooting, Yuri. Keep it coming."

„Keep putting rounds down." Said Soap.

„ Well done, Yuri." Said Megan to Yuri and looked at stared a moment longer than he`d expected and Megan just smiled.

_The militia fire RPGs in an attempt to shoot down Nikolai._

„ That almost hit me!I hope my luck holds out,that was too close. „

_Nikolai finishes his pass over the docks._

„ I'll fly back for another pass.. „

„ Team!Don't get pinned down! Waraabe's just ahead! „

_Two technical trucks drive down to the docks._

„Technicals coming in from the North! „

_They engage and eliminate the technicals and continue to push forward in the docks._

„Let's go! We have to get Waraabe!; Come on, let's get to the target building!"

_They move past the broken ship and move up to the local buildings. More militia appear._

„ Price you have additional forces closing in! „

„ Target building in sight! Watch for crossfire! „ said Megan.

_Nikolai stands by for his gun run._

„Price, the remote gun is online.„

_Yuri controls the remote turret to provide air support. As Nikolai flies above the buildings, militia fire more RPGs._

„ Their aim is getting better. „

_Yuri destroys a technical with the turret._

„ Good effect on target. Vehicle destroyed. „

_Nikolai finishes his pass._

„ Lay down covering fire so we can move up the road!"

„ Bloody hell, those MGs are tearing us apart. „

_They move up but are held back by enemy machine gun fire._

„ Yuri, use the remote gun to take out those nests. „

_Yuri again controls the turret and fires down on the target building, eliminating MG positions and the rest of the militia in the area. The team stacks up on the building._

„ Bravo Team, secure the perimeter. Yuri, Soap,Megan let's find this bastard.

_They enter the building._

„ Echo team, we're entering the target building. „

„Nikolai, prepare for exfil. Echo team is standing by. „

„ Clear left. Watch those corners. „

„ Clear right. „

_They go up the stairs to the second floor. Militia run in the halls._

„ Contact front! „ said Megan and soon she hears Nikolai on the comm again.

„ Possible visual on Waraabe. 2nd floor balcony."

„ Copy that. Possible on Waraabe, 2nd floor. „ Said team two leader.

_They clear the halls and keep moving._

„ Bravo-1, get in position. „

„ Flanking now. Multiple hostiles entering second floor room. „

_Said Price and they fight militia near Waraabe's office._

„ Waraabe's office is just ahead. „ warned Megan.

_Soap kicks an enemy off the second floor. They eliminate the rest and stack up at the door._

„ That's the door to his office. All right, weapons tight. We need him alive. „

_Yuri plants a large breaching charge on the door. The charge beeps and explodes, they breach. As Yuri takes out the hostiles in Waraabe's office, Waraabe can be seen firing at them in an attempt to run, but he is shot in the leg and stumbles on a couple boxes. The room is cleared and Price, Soap, Megan and Yuri enter the room._

„ Gasmasks on. „

_Price gives Waraabe a kick. He, Yuri,Megan and Soap put on their gasmasks and Soap tosses Price a can that contains the gas chemical used in Europe._

„ Look familiar? „

„ No! No! Please! „

_Price opens the can of gas with his Desert Eagle pistol and throws it to the side of the room. The room begins to fill with the gas. Price pulls out a spare gas mask._

„ Where's Makarov? Tell me and it's yours. „

_Waraabe reaches for the mask, but Price keeps it away._

„ Our contact was a man named Volk! We never met Makarov! „

„ Volk?Huh,that slippery son of a bitch." Said Megan.

_Soap presses his foot on Waraabe's wounded leg, spilling some blood on the floor. Waraabe groans in pain._

„ Where's this Volk? Time's running out, mate. „

„ Paris! He oversaw the delivery in Paris! „

_Soap nods at Price and him and Megan walk out of the office. Yuri sticks around for tosses Waraabe the mask._

„ Right, then. This is for the boys at Hereford. „

_He aims his pistol._

„ Wait! „

_Price executes Waraabe. Him and Yuri move out of Waraabe's office._

„ Nikolai, Waraabe broke! We have what we need. Ready for exfil. „

„ Almost there. The LZ looks clear but that sand storm is moving in fast. „

„ We see it. Meet you in 20 seconds. „

_At the distance, the sandstorm is seen blowing closer to the city._

„ That storm is massive. „ said Soap.

„ The last thing we need is to get caught in that. „ frowned Megan and Soap smirked.

„I thought you liked the sand." Said Soap and Megan just glared at him muttering _moron_ to herself.

„Let's move. „

_They move up the hill and head to the village where Nikolai is about to land._

„Price, so you think Waraabe is telling the truth about Volk? „

„ He was telling the truth. I'd bet Makarov's life on it. „

„ Volk is capable of doing such things,he is one piece of slipped out of my hands 3 years ago." Said Megan.

_They reach the LZ._

„ We'll start... „

_One of the Loyalists is killed by a sniper round and Megans arm got grazed by the second one._

„ Shit..Sniper! „

_Lots of militia fire down at the LZ._

„ Ambush! „

„ Nikolai, get out of there! „

_Nikolai flies the chopper away from the LZ._

„ Take cover! Contact right! Contact right! „

„ Spread out! „

„ Get outta the open! „

„ Price!On the rooftops! „ Price nods to Megan.

_They engage the militia._

„ Nikolai, change of plan! Head to the secondary LZ!

„ The sand storm is coming in fast. I won't be able to touchdown when it hits. „

„ Just be there! „

_They clear the LZ of hostiles and push forward._Megan warns Price again.

„ Price!We've got to push through to the secondary LZ before the storm hits."

„ Let's move! „

_As they move down the road, a technical appears. They engage and eliminate it. They push on and eliminate more hostiles. The winds start to pick up._

„ Price, the winds are getting stronger. „

„ Just hold on, Nikolai. We're on the way. „

_As they turn left, two militia push a burning car down the road and it explodes._

„ Contact front! Look out! „

„ Multiple enemies are closing in. „

„ More of them on the roof! „

_They fire on militia on top of a building._

„ Keep pushing through! „

_They eliminate the hostiles in the area._

„ The LZ is close. Keep moving! „

_They go around the buildings to a building under construction. The winds get stronger._

„ Nikolai, the LZ is in sight „

„ Move fast. I don't know how much longer I can fly in this storm."

_The building's wall tips over from the strong winds, crushing two militia soldiers._

„ The wall! Watch out! „

_Soap warns Megan before she gets crushed by it too._

„ Wooah!That was close."

_They enter the building._

„ We need to push to the top floor. Let's move. „

_They engage and eliminate militia in the building._

„ First floor clear! Move! „

_They move up the stairs to the second floor. The winds topple some junk and debris,a small rock hits Megan over her head._

„ Watch it_!"_

„ Gee you fuckin kiddin me?!A rock? „

„ Starting my approach to the LZ. „

„ We'll meet you at the top, Nikolai. „

_They engage and clear the second floor._

„ Second floor clear! Keep moving! „

_They reach the roof of the building._

„ Nikolai, we're at the LZ. Where are you? „

„ Almost there. „

_The air is half filled with sand as the storm is close. Gunfire and RPGs fire around Nikolai's chopper._

„ The site is too hot! I can't land! „

„ Yuri, get on the remote turret and thin them out. „

_Yuri controls the turret and fires down at the militia. A rocket manages to hit the chopper. Nikolai starts to spin._

„ I'm hit! I'm hit! „

„This doesnt look good." Said Megan getting a rolled eyes reaction from everyone.

„ He's out of control. We've gotta get off this roof! Go! Use the ropes!

„ Jump! „

_They jump off the roof and grab ropes and safely slide down the building as Nikolai's chopper passes over them. The sandstorm falls over the city, darkening the skies and the streets. The chopper can be heard crashing somewhere in the city._

„ Nikolai? Nikolai, do you copy? „

„ What the bloody hell are we gonna do now? „

„ Echo Team, Nikolai's bird is down and the sandstorm is on top of us! We need emergency exfil! „

„ Roger. We'll contact you when we get a fix on Nikolai. „

_Price opens a gate and they move out to the street._

„C'mon, lads! We've got reach Nikolai before Waraabe's men do! Vehicle coming through! Stay low and keep moving! „

„ I can't see two feet in front of me." Said Soap while coughing.

The second he finished the sentence Megan bumped into him.

„ Sorry,its just I cant see a damn thing."

„ Pff,youre just have a lousy sight,it has nothing to do with the sandstorm.."

„ Be careful or the sand will get into places you dont want them me,Ill make sure of it."

„ Promise?"

He says and she kicks him with her leg making him wince.

_They see militia at the intersection. They have flashlights to see through the storm and they're trying to regroup._

„ Hostiles dead ahead. Take 'em out! „

_They engage and eliminate them._

„ We're clear. „

„ We gotta move. Echo Team, what's your status? „

„ We've located Nikolai's chopper. It's a half click south of your position. „

_A group of militia run across the street._

„ Get down! „

„ They must have found Nikolai. „

„ Move out. „

_They follow them through the street._

„ Price, we've reached Nikolai, but we're under heavy fire! „

„ Hang on, we're almost there! „

„ Looks like they're headed for Nikolai. „

„ Drop 'em! „

_They kill the enemies in the street._

„ We're clear.

_They come to another street and eliminate more hostiles. Megan points at Nikolai's downed chopper ahead._

„ There's Nikolai's chopper.

„ Echo Team's pinned down! Let's move! Echo Team, we're approaching your position from the south!

„ Copy that!

_They reach the crashed chopper._

„ Good to see you mates! Where's the convoy?

„We've got two vehicles 50 meters to the northwest!

„ Alright! Yuri, grab Nikolai. Everyone else, suppress and fall back!

_Yuri lends Nikolai a hand, picks him up, and carries him. The team moves out._

„ Echo-2, we've got Nikolai! We're heading to the exfil point! Move out!

_They move through the street to the exfil point._

„ Follow me. „

„ Echo-2, we're approaching the exfil point! „

„ Come on, Yuri! „

_They come to a small ridge. Ahead they see vehicles._

„ There's Echo Team! „

„ Let's go! They're just past the ridged! „

„ Yuri, this way! „

„We have to keep moving! „

_They slide down the ridge and reach the vehicles._

„ Let's go! Come on! We gotta move. Move out. „

_They all get in the jeeps and drive away through the storm._

„ Glad you made it! „

„ So if Volk's in Paris, how are we getting in there in the middle of a bloody war? „

„ We can't. But I know who can. „

**I had no idea what to write so I just inserted a mission here...**

**Hmmm so still no answer for Soap? hmmmm **

**See ya later,aligator.**


End file.
